Gotham Cities Darkest Prince Joker Story
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Kristin, though a good person, is fanatic about the genius work of the Joker. She wants to study his work, with an almost sick hero worship syndrome. Much to her friend Syndi's Dismay, she is set to find him. NOT ROMANCE
1. My Decision

**Title: Gotham Cities Darkest Prince - Chapter 1: My Decision**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Kristin, though a good person, is fanatic about the genius work of the Joker. She wants to study his work, with an almost sick hero worship syndrome. Much to her friend Syndi's Dismay, she is set to find him. The Joker has never been faced with a fan. How will he react? NOT ROMANCE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker, Batman, or Heath Ledger**

**This is my first fan fiction posted HERE. I have written before.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: My Decision**

**Jokers POV**

"Ha ha haha HA ha ha ho HA HA h-nggnnn"

Your laughs turned into a grunt as you noticed the 4 or 5 sniper rifles pointed at your dangling body. They stared at you, unsure of how to proceed. You looked at the ground far beneath you.

"Have you ever felt like you've been left hanging? Ha ha ha Ha!"

You reached into your pants pocket. They all jumped. You pulled out a cigarette shaped cylinder.

"I don't suppose any of you have a light?"

They just stood there, confused. It clearly wasn't a real cigarette. You shrugged (as well as you could, upside-down) and pulled out a lighter, lighting your "cigarette". Instead of inhaling, you blew on the filter. A thick purple smoke poisoned the snipers.

"Now… getting down…. Hahahaha!"

**Your POV**

You were at work, applying your make-up for your big show, and talking to your best friend Syndi.

"The Joker's escaped?" you gasped

"SHHH! Do you wanna scare the customers?" Syndi Growled.

"Sorry!"

You turned back to the mirror to finish your lipstick. _"The Joker…."_ You thought. _"I have to meet him! I have to learn all about him!" _

"Syndi, I'm gonna do it…"

"Do wha-…No…No you're not!"

"Yes, I am…. I'm gonna find him…" you said stubbornly.

"Do you have a death wish?"

You smiled.

"I've always had an eye for danger."

You started to dress in your Green corset dress for your…Performance…You specialized in elegance.

"How do you plan to find him?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"One of the mob bosses is out there… they're bound to know where to meet him at least."

"What are you going to do when you meet him?"

"Well… I'll figure that out later."

Syndi sighed and rolled her eyes. Your manager entered.

"Kristin, you're on!"

"Here it goes…" You sighed.

"Good luck…." She whispered, looking at you, a worried expression meeting your stubborn one.

You gave her a quick reassuring smile before slinking on stage. You did your special dance, and finished by standing in front of the mob boss, Kingpin. You put your leg on his table, and slowly lifted up your dress. His eyes tailed the dress all the way up. You stopped just above the garter. He looked at you and you nodded. He leaned forward and gracefully gripped your calf, as he lowered his mouth to the garter. You leaned over his head.

"Back room? I need info…" You whispered.

He tilted his head sideways, and from what you could tell, smiled.

"Usual fee."

"I'm aware…" You placed your hands on his shoulders.

He pulled your garter down to the floor, and then handed it to you. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back.

"I need to know-"

"Ah-ah!"

You sighed and grabbed a hundred dollar bill from your dress top. You threw it at him.

"Here. Now, where is the Joker?" You asked eagerly.

He stared at you, and then started to laugh.

"And what would a girl like you want with him?" He chuckled.

"So you do know!"

"And why should I tell you?" He smirked.

"I… I just paid you for this information!"

"The Joker's whereabouts are worth way more…. But maybe we could cut a deal?"

He eyed your body. You hated him then… He made you extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm sure commissioner Gordon would love to have a chat!" You smirked.

He stared again, but this time in anger.

"You little bitch!"

Your smile grew. He pulled out an envelope and jotted something down on the corner, handing it to you.

"What is this?"

It was the address to an abandoned business district.

"That's where we meet him… Next meetings tomorrow…"

You swallowed hard.

"S…So soon?"

He smiled.

"Why? Nervous?"

He frowned.

"You should be. You'll most likely die. What are your plans?" He narrowed his eyes at you.

"None of your business…" You snapped.

You exited the room.

***NEXT DAY***

You stood outside the Joker's door.

* * *

With the Joker right beyond that door, what will our little fanatic do? Please Review!


	2. My Suprise

**Title: Gotham Cities Darkest Prince - Chapter 2: My Surprise**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: A slip up of her big mouth gets more in trouble ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker, Batman, or Heath Ledger**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: My Surprise**

You sighed.

"Maybe I should try again later…"

You were getting cold feet. You turned to walk away.

"Shit…."

The Kingpin stood a couple feet in front of you, blocking the hallway. He smiled.

"Where are you going? I thought you had business here."

You glared at him and made to squeeze by him, but he grabbed your wrists.

"Important enough to threaten me with the commissioner? I can't let you miss that!"

You tried to pull away, but he was much stronger. He started slowly yanking you to the door.

"Let…Go!"

You pulled as hard as you could, but your dead weight didn't matter. He turned you so your back was to him and pushed you against the door. He leaned to your right ear.

"The big girl's all frightened? You do NOT threaten me!"

He opened the door and let you fall in to the floor. Everyone in the room looked in your direction, even… The Joker himself! He frowned at Kingpin. He was fingering a knife. The Kingpin got nervous.

"This is a spy from Gordon. I caught her planning her entrance out in the hall." Kingpin said.

The Joker looked from you to him and smiled.

"I see."

He threw the blade and hit Kingpin square in the forehead. Blood splattered down on you as he fell forward, a couple inches from your waist. You screamed. You felt yourself being yanked from the ground. You were spun face to face with the Joker. He stared you down.

"You don't work for the force. He should know better than to bring people here. But what did you do to piss him off? "

He let you drop back to the floor. He leaned over kingpin and pulled the knife from his head. He walked to you and grabbed your hair, pulling you to the center of the room.

"Sorry, but the meeting is adjourned today, I think. I have business to take care of. Exit here and do something with that."

He gestured to the fallen man. Everyone else in the room stared, still in shock.

"Unless, you want to take his way out, hmm?"

The room abruptly emptied. He stared down at you. Your eyes welled with tears at the pain from your hair being yanked, and you grabbed at his wrist in a feeble attempt to free yourself. He smiled.

"You definitely don't work for the force. Why are you here?"

You whimpered. The Joker laughed. He let go of you and pinned you to the floor. He cut across your left arm, shallow and painful.

"Why are you here?"

You cried out.

"I have to work in an hour, people will miss me."

He smirked at you.

"Is that so… Too bad no one knows where you are…"

He began to lower the blade to your face. You said the only thing you could think of.

"My friend does!"

He hesitated.

"Yes, my friend. She also works with me, so they'll know sooner."

He stared down at you, expression unreadable. You couldn't help a smile that you could have possibly stumped him for options. He glared at you and lowered the blade slightly. You shivered with fear. He smiled.

"What is her name?"

You paused. Why would he want to know that?

His smile grew. Something flashed in his eyes. He picked up your head and slammed it back into the floor. Stars danced in your vision.

"What's her name!"

He slammed his knee down on your Diaphragm. All your breath released with a whoosh. You coughed a breathless response.

"Sy…. Syndi Ba…y…uo…Bayou…."

He smiled viciously. He stood and grabbed your hair again, dragging you to a computer desk. He released your hair and stomped his foot hard on your chest, pinning you down. He typed furiously, while singing the old song.

"On blue Bayou…. Ha ha ha hee ha hooo… Now where does little Syndi live…."


	3. My Mistake

**Title: Gotham Cities Darkest Prince - Chapter 3: My Mistake**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Trapped in the darkness, failed at everything…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own most of it…KTHXBAI!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: My Mistake**

The Joker typed furiously. You stared up from the floor, seeing stars. You felt yourself fading away. Just then, you felt the pressure release from your chest. You let out the whoosh of relief and air, feeling your head clear. You were suddenly brought to your feet. The Joker gripped your shoulders tightly.

"Well, my little dancer, it's an interesting little career you have. My wife was a stripper. Coincidentally, she had scars like mine. Let me tell you how I got them. She-"

If you were going to die, you were going out with a bang. You stared him straight in the eye.

"What wife?"

He tensed, gripping harder.

"Your all over the news, did you know that? Including your M.O. You don't have a wife. If you're going to kill me, do it!"

The minute the sentence left your mouth, you regretted it. Of course you didn't want to die. You'd just felt so brave. _"Where did that come from? Or more importantly, where did it go?"_ you thought as he stared into your eyes blankly. You went skidding across the floor. You felt your arm crack and cried out in pain. He was instantly at your feet.

"Don't be so sure, little dancer…"

He nudged your side, and started walking to the door. He paused.

"Catch up, and don't think I can't catch you."

With that, he started walking again. As much as it hurt, you decided it would hurt worse if you didn't obey. You followed him up the warehouse steps to the top floor. He opened the office door and stepped aside to let you pass. You hesitated. He made an over-dramatic gesture for you to enter the room. Clutching your arm, you passed him. The minute you entered the room, you felt three things: 1. His hand clutched your arm. 2. Your head connected with hard, cold metal. 3. Blackness.

**Syndi's POV**

You flicked your cell closed.

"Damn it!"

Kristin wasn't answering. Both your shifts were already over, and the manager was pissed. You stopped to get the key to your apartment, before discovering it wasn't locked. You froze. Panic teetered as the dominant emotion, then relief won out. _"Wait. Kristin has a key. And she'd better have an explanation…."_ You proceeded inside. All the lights were off except the one in your bedroom. You hesitated again. Suddenly, "Running Up That Hill" from the band "Placebo" began to play from the bedroom. _"That's Kristin's CD. I'm certain that wasn't here." _You walked calmly to the door. It was cracked open. All you could see was light seeping through. You cleared your voice and assumed what you thought was a demanding, angry tone.

"Alright Kristin! I want answers and I want em' now!"

The music stopped, but you received no answer. You cleared your throat again.

"Kristin, you scared me to death! You didn't even tell me you were safe! I want and apology!"

Still no answer.

"Don't ignore me! That game is not fun!" You shouted, creaking open the door. All you found was a brief pain in your skull, and then darkness.

**Your POV**

You groaned. Your head hurt so badly!

"W-what happened…" You muttered groggily.

You tilted your head from side to side. On the opposite side of the room, a slim figure was slumped. A woman, you noted as your vision cleared slightly. She was injured, a trail of blood running right over her nose, pooling on her shirt. You gasped.

"Syndi! Syndi, wake up! Please wake up!"

You attempted to get up, and were only slightly surprised when you found your arms were bound. Tears began to well up in your eyes.

"This is all my fault…"

She stirred. You struggled harder, tearing at the rope, but to no avail. Your wrists were raw, and now slick with blood. She rolled her head and groaned. She went through the same steps as you, clearing her head, glancing around, eyes settling on you. She gasped. Then, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?"

"What? I didn't do this. See?" You said, shifting slightly to show her your bound arms. "I'm weak and defenseless too!"

She stared at you.

"But if you didn't…."

She furrowed her brow in concentration.

"The last thing I remember…. Running Up That Hill, coming from my room. I thought it was you.

**Syndi's POV**

You gasped. She'd done it, met the Joker. And clearly, she'd gotten them stuck in his web. You narrowed your eyes at her, anger filling your mind.

"You…." You breathed. "You are so dead!"

She looked down.

"I know," She said slowly, somberly. "We both are."

That's when you noticed the figure in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the third is finally up! I hope you liked it! ~Jaden~**


End file.
